Jilted Lovers and Broken Hearts
by RedWolf95
Summary: SuUk AKA Sweden/England  How Sweden helps England get over America's betrayal


As far as I know… this is the only Sweden/England fiction on here WE NEED MORE SWE/ENG

So… I know christen this ship SuUk!

BTW… there's a poll on my profile to do with where America should live in Breath in… Breath out. Please vote!

Jilted Lovers and Broken Hearts

The blonde Brit plugs his trusty electric guitar into one of the amps flanking the makeshift stage, evident on his face that he had been crying. Once he is finished he turns to the three red-heads and the other blonde.

"Are you sure about this?" The Brit whispers to the others.

"'course. Ye found 'im with dat frog, ye deserve te do this" The tallest re-head replies.

"... Okay, I guess" The Brit replies. He walks toward the microphone at the front of the stage nervously. When he reaches the mic, he taps it to make sure its working. His audience turns their attention to him.

"Cough cough"

"_Is there anyone out there?  
>Somewhere I can belong<br>Man the city just ain't so kind tonight"  
><em>

I scan the crowd, straight away I see America's cowlick next to the wavy blonde hair that belongs to France. I then look to find the short choppy light blonde hair and midnight blue hat balanced on top, I find him at the very front of the crowd, stoo

Is there anyone out there?  
>Somewhere I can belong<br>Man the city just stayed so kind tonight

I need a place to take refuge  
>See I been loving you blind<br>And I guess that made it hard for me to find

Now we were caught up in the middle of a worn out dream  
>I knew we were in trouble but baby I almost screamed<br>when I saw you dancing  
>On the moon now<br>I watched him spin you round and round  
>Why did you roll your dice? And show your cards?<br>Jilted lovers and broken hearts  
>You're flying away, while I'm stuck here on the ground<p>

Is there anyone out there?  
>Somewhere I can belong<br>Man the city just stayed so kind,tonight

And if I had my suspicions  
>I kept them out of my heart<br>Just wished I would of known right from the start

That you'd be speaking in riddles and you're never coming back  
>You know I know we were in trouble but honey I almost cried<br>when I saw you dancing  
>On the moon now<br>I watched him spin you round and round  
>Why did you roll your dice? And show your cards?<br>Jilted lovers and broken hearts  
>You're out on the wind and I'm still waiting to be found.<p>

You did a fine job of hiding  
>That crooked ace up your sleeve<br>You doubled down my direction  
>You kiss me on the cheek and leave<br>I followed you through the darkness  
>I followed you through the cold<br>Woman I will tell you one thing  
>You're gonna wish you could go back and fold<p>

Why did you roll your dice? And show your cards?  
>Jilted lovers and broken hearts<br>You're flying away, while I'm stuck here on the ground

Why did you roll your dice? And show your cards?  
>Jilted lovers and broken hearts<br>You're out on the wind and I'm still waiting to be found.

Out in the wind  
>Only time can tell<br>You got something to remember I will

That's the bottom line  
>Jilted lovers and broken hearts<p>

More lyrics: .com/jilted_lovers_and_broken_hearts_lyrics_brandon_  
>All about Brandon Flowers: .commusic/Brandon+Flowers

Is there anyone out there?  
>Somewhere I can belong<br>Man the city just stayed so kind tonight

I need a place to take refuge  
>See I been loving you blind<br>And I guess that made it hard for me to find

Now we were caught up in the middle of a worn out dream  
>I knew we were in trouble but baby I almost screamed<br>when I saw you dancing  
>On the moon now<br>I watched him spin you round and round  
>Why did you roll your dice? And show your cards?<br>Jilted lovers and broken hearts  
>You're flying away, while I'm stuck here on the ground<p>

Is there anyone out there?  
>Somewhere I can belong<br>Man the city just stayed so kind,tonight

And if I had my suspicions  
>I kept them out of my heart<br>Just wished I would of known right from the start

That you'd be speaking in riddles and you're never coming back  
>You know I know we were in trouble but honey I almost cried<br>when I saw you dancing  
>On the moon now<br>I watched him spin you round and round  
>Why did you roll your dice? And show your cards?<br>Jilted lovers and broken hearts  
>You're out on the wind and I'm still waiting to be found.<p>

You did a fine job of hiding  
>That crooked ace up your sleeve<br>You doubled down my direction  
>You kiss me on the cheek and leave<br>I followed you through the darkness  
>I followed you through the cold<br>Woman I will tell you one thing  
>You're gonna wish you could go back and fold<p>

Why did you roll your dice? And show your cards?  
>Jilted lovers and broken hearts<br>You're flying away, while I'm stuck here on the ground

Why did you roll your dice? And show your cards?  
>Jilted lovers and broken hearts<br>You're out on the wind and I'm still waiting to be found.

Out in the wind  
>Only time can tell<br>You got something to remember I will

That's the bottom line  
>Jilted lovers and broken hearts<p>

More lyrics: .com/jilted_lovers_and_broken_hearts_lyrics_brandon_  
>All about Brandon Flowers: .commusic/Brandon+Flowers

Is there anyone out there?  
>Somewhere I can belong<br>Man the city just stayed so kind tonight

I need a place to take refuge  
>See I been loving you blind<br>And I guess that made it hard for me to find

Now we were caught up in the middle of a worn out dream  
>I knew we were in trouble but baby I almost screamed<br>when I saw you dancing  
>On the moon now<br>I watched him spin you round and round  
>Why did you roll your dice? And show your cards?<br>Jilted lovers and broken hearts  
>You're flying away, while I'm stuck here on the ground<p>

Is there anyone out there?  
>Somewhere I can belong<br>Man the city just stayed so kind,tonight

And if I had my suspicions  
>I kept them out of my heart<br>Just wished I would of known right from the start

That you'd be speaking in riddles and you're never coming back  
>You know I know we were in trouble but honey I almost cried<br>when I saw you dancing  
>On the moon now<br>I watched him spin you round and round  
>Why did you roll your dice? And show your cards?<br>Jilted lovers and broken hearts  
>You're out on the wind and I'm still waiting to be found.<p>

You did a fine job of hiding  
>That crooked ace up your sleeve<br>You doubled down my direction  
>You kiss me on the cheek and leave<br>I followed you through the darkness  
>I followed you through the cold<br>Woman I will tell you one thing  
>You're gonna wish you could go back and fold<p>

Why did you roll your dice? And show your cards?  
>Jilted lovers and broken hearts<br>You're flying away, while I'm stuck here on the ground

Why did you roll your dice? And show your cards?  
>Jilted lovers and broken hearts<br>You're out on the wind and I'm still waiting to be found.

Out in the wind  
>Only time can tell<br>You got something to remember I will

That's the bottom line  
>Jilted lovers and broken hearts<p>

More lyrics: .com/jilted_lovers_and_broken_hearts_lyrics_brandon_  
>All about Brandon Flowers: .commusic/Brandon+Flowers

d next to Denmark, who is cheer loudly, and Norge, who is stood with a small smile on his usually stotic face. I shoot a smile at the Swede, who returns it wholeheartedly.

_"I need a place to take refuge  
>See I been loving you blind<br>And I guess that made it hard for me to find"_

I have found a refuge, now. In Sweden... pun intended...

Believe it or not, but it was Berwald who convinced me to get talking to my brothers again. He gave me back my sight, made me realise what had been going on right under my nose.__

_"Now we were caught up in the middle of a worn out dream  
>I knew we were in trouble but baby I almost screamed<br>when I saw you dancing  
>On the moon now<br>I watched him spin you round and round"_

*Flashback*

It was one of Denmark's parties. Everyone was there, drinking and having fun. Music was playing loudly throughout the large house. I only walked away from America to say thanks to Mattias for inviting us and to get another drink. Twenty minutes later I get back to where I left him... but he wasn't there. Just as I was about to try to find him, I was picked up from behind and carried outside.

"What on earth are you playing at you..." when I was let go, I turned round ready to go spare at them. Then I realise who it was "... Sweden. Oh, thank god. I thought it was France"

"I n'ed 'o sh'w y'u s'met'in'... 't's important." he grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me towards a pond behind Matias' house.

"l'ok o'er th're"

"... Dear god" I saw Alfred and Francis locked together in a loving embrace. It broke my heart.

_"Why did you roll your dice? And show your cards?  
>Jilted lovers and broken hearts<br>You're flying away, while I'm stuck here on the ground"  
><em>

You always left me behind. Berwald doesn't do that to me. Your going to regret starting this... thing with Francis when he betrays you.

_"Is there anyone out there?  
>Somewhere I can belong<br>Man the city just stayed so kind, tonight  
>And if I had my suspicions<br>I kept them out of my heart  
>Just wished I would of known right from the start"<br>_

Since then, I've been making excuses to skip meetings, thereby avoiding the American, and instead been spending my time with the Nordics and my brothers…

*Flashback*

"Berwald… are you sure that this is sensible… I mean, they weren't the nicest people the last time we all met up" I said quietly, looking to my side

"'m sure A'th'r. Y'o'll b' f'ne"

The doorbell rang, and Berwald opened it to find three red-heads and a blonde tackling him to the crowd with a large "Oof"

"Ber-bear" the tallest ginger shouted

"'on't c'll m' th't 'ngus" the Swede replied, somewhat muffled. He finally pushed the four off of him, and came to stand by my side.

"'mer'ca's b'en ch'atin' on 'rth'r w'th F'an'e"

"… WHATTTTTT?" shouted Patrick and James, anger clearly shown on their faces.

"Imma kill tha' wee squeef" Scotland seethed

"…" an ominous aura surrounded Wales as his face spread into his creepy smirk (… oh god…I've made Wales to be the British version of Russia o.O)

_"That you'd be speaking in riddles and you're never coming back  
>You know I know we were in trouble but honey I almost cried<br>when I saw you dancing  
>On the moon now<br>I watched him spin you round and round  
>Why did you roll your dice? And show your cards?<br>Jilted lovers and broken hearts  
>You're out on the wind and I'm still waiting to be found."<em>

I shake my head, and smile as the song slows down. As I pull the microphone out of the holder, I lean down and stare right into America's blue eyes.__

_"You did a fine job of hiding  
>That crooked ace up your sleeve<br>You doubled down my direction  
>You kiss me on the cheek and leave<br>I followed you through the darkness  
>I followed you through the cold<br>Woman I will tell you one thing  
>You're gonna wish you could go back and fold"<br>_

I have to hold myself from laughing at the face he's making. It seems that everything has clicked to him. He knows that I know… if that makes sense.

_Why did you roll your dice? And show your cards?  
>Jilted lovers and broken hearts<br>You're flying away, while I'm stuck here on the ground_

_Well… the tables turned America. I'm flying away… with Berwald…while your stuck here on the ground… with FRANCE of all people._

_Why did you roll your dice? And show your cards?  
>Jilted lovers and broken hearts<br>You're out on the wind and I'm still waiting to be found.  
><em>

I'm not waiting to be found anymore.

*Flashback*

"Y'u d'ser'e be't'r th'n… 'lfr'd" he pinned me to a wall and kissed the living daylights out of me, as he grabbed me arms and pulled them above my head.

_Out in the wind  
>Only time can tell<br>You got something to remember I will_

_That's the bottom line  
>Jilted lovers and broken hearts<em>


End file.
